Everything
by DeanObsession
Summary: Elena and Damon have one night, while still with Stefan. That one night could change all relationships that had or have been. But the secret that Elena has to tell could be what really destroys it all, or gets them to where they were supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the elegant dark leather couch in the Salvatore manor as I wrote in my diary. It was two days after the gala and there was still things to write. The concluding paragraphs tend to ask questions that I can't even fathom the answers to. I looked up as I was closing it to a presence. It was Damon.

"Hey Damon." I said emotionless. I put the diary back in my bag and began stood up.

"Oh, no need." Damon said with a grin. He sat on the coach and pulled my arm so I was next to him. I leaned into the cushion of the far side of the couch, which only influenced him to put my legs in his lap. I ignored it, no use trying to fight with a vampire.

"What, Damon?" I asked straightforward. I didn't feel like playing his little games.

"It was a lot more fun in here when you were writing." He commented with another of his dazzling grins.

"It was a lot more fun in here before you showed up." I said back at him. I smiled in triumph for a feel of a win at his game. Then, in his utterly unbelievable speed, he was leaning into me. I looked in his eyes and then he moved closer to my ear.

"You know you like this. You like that were alone together on the couch, that were so unbearably close that you can't help but feel something." He whispered, then he lifted his hand and pushed back the hair that was in my face. He ran a thumb along my cheek softly and I closed my eyes. I could smell his smell; his amazing mixture of cologne, alcohol, and a hint of blood.

He then moved his face so that we were face to face, his hand beneath my chin. Stefan was just downstairs, in the basement. I wondered if he could hear any of this. My thoughts ran back to Damon as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. At first I wanted to pull away, but then I relaxed, closed my eyes, and deepened the kiss.

I put a hand in his hair, as one of his went to my waist. We pressed together, I never wanted our bodies to separate. I had had growing feelings about him for a while, but they were small little thoughts until we had danced at the Miss Mystic gala. From then, I had knew there was something, not just a thought, but now an action. His gorgeous blue eyes, his hair, his caring, his clothes, his humor, his body, and even his personality attracted me to him. I was with Stefan though. I loved him. The problem was that I may love him, but I think I'm in love with Damon.

I heard a noise from downstairs and pulled away at the same time Damon did. We both looked at the doorway to the basement. I moved to get up and check it out, but Damon held out his hand.

"Stay back." He said in a serious tone. He moved towards the door and disappeared into the basement. I stood there, motionless, waiting. A couple minutes later Damon appeared back upstairs.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes, he just was moving around, trying to escape." Damon answered, distracted.

"Damon, about before. I-" I began, but then Damon was in front of me, as close as before.

"You what? Elena, you liked it, no need to regret it." He said with a grin. There he went again with his hit-on-the-girl attitude. I moved behind him and grabbed my bag.

"I have to go." I said, heading for the door. Then he was in front of me. He looked at me and I could see his need. My eye's probably mirrored his expression. I leaned in and kissed him fiercely, forgetting the world around me. I dropped my bag and both arms went around his neck. I pulled away, breathing, and then bit his neck. His head rolled back, his eyes shut.

"Elena." He groaned. I continued until I pulled away and kissed his again. He pulled me into his arms, I wrapped my legs around and waist. Then we were standing in his bedroom. He dropped me lightly on the bed and pulled his shirt off and onto the floor. I pulled mine off, leaving my upper body in a black lacy bra. He put a hand on either side of the bed around my head and leaned over me. We kissed as he pulled my pants off and onto the floor, revealing my matching black lace panties. Damon stopped to kiss down my neck.

"Damon." I moaned, head back, eyes shut, while my hands fiddled with his pants. He took them off himself with a laugh.

I stretched out my arms and sat up. It was then that I realized I wasn't alone. Next to me was Damon, his arms behind his head, resting on the headboard as he grinned at me. The white sheet only up to his waist, revealing his chest. I looked down and found myself under the same sheet, in nothing but his buttoned up black t-shirt.

"Morning kitten." He said, still watching me and grinning.

"What did we do?" I said as I faced forward. I ran a hand through my hair. Everything from last night came back to me. It didn't make any sense, I wasn't drunk, I wasn't distracted. I was just me, and Damon was just…amazing. I had to admit, it was the best night of my life, but I would never actually tell him that. Giving him that kind of satisfaction would only expand his ego.

"Really great by the way, you have a great voice." I glared at him as he still stared, looking me over. "Love the look too, my shirt looks great on you." He was still grinning. I was about to wipe that smug little grin right off of his face.

"Oh my god! Stefan!" I said, throwing the sheet off and running around the bed. Damon came in front of me and made me walk backward as he walked forward.

"Damon, move." I snapped.

"Is that all you can think of? Poor Saint Stefan." Nearly spitting the last part. " I'm leaving now anyway," He said roughly, looking towards the woods outside of his balcony. "Don't know when I'm gonna be back. You Won't miss me anyway, right, not with your precious Stefan around." He hissed and was gone. I stood there in shock.

"Damon." I yelled out the doors after a couple seconds of thinking. I couldn't leave us at what we just had, but he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon had been gone for a couple weeks. I missed him, but I was also angry with him. He left me to be the one to let Stefan out. He was better and out now, but if I had opened that door for him to attack me I'd be dead now. I was with Stefan a lot now. I felt guilty for what had happened with Damon. Stefan was so kind and respectful, I was glad to be with him, but at the same time I was thinking about Damon at the most unexpected times.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, his face crinkling with serious concern. I hadn't realized that I was sitting at the table with my head in my hands.

"Yah, just thinking." I smiled reassuringly at him and noticed the pale blue shirt he had on. "Nice shirt." I tried to change the subject, but then I thought of Damon and his comment about how I looked in his shirt. I gulped the last of my coffee and got up. "What do you wanna do today? Jenna's trying to tame Uncle John and Jeremy's with Anna."

"Anything, as long as I'm with you." Stefan smiled. "Ok," I said drawing it out. "Your easy to convince." I said as I pulled him towards the door.

We arrived at the arcade and got out of the car. Stefan had driven and was now standing there wondering what we were going to do. I smiled at his small look of confusion. I walked towards a large open room towards the edge of the arcade and got in line.

"Bumper cars." He said. "Come on, it'll be fun." I assured as I walked forward towards a red car. He got in a blue one next to me and then it started. He moved swiftly through the cars and no matter what I did he was always right behind me. We got ice cream and played games after and went home a little after eight.

Stefan dropped me off at my house and drove off to the board house. I walked up the stairs and into my room tired. I threw my jacket on the bed before going into the bathroom. I came out in pajama pants and a tank top. I looked up to find Damon standing in front of me, a serious look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Well hello to you too." I said as I brushed past him. I was looking through papers on the desk, trying to ignore him, when he spoke.

"So I see you followed my advice." He said roughly. "You shouldn't have gone down there." I turned to face him.

"I wasn't just going to leave him there!" I said sharply. "Maybe you should have gotten back sooner."

"You should have. And I had to go, I told you that before I left." He answered.

"I'm not saying I cared cause I didn't, but what the hell Damon, you left him there." I said, silently adding "and me".

"He would've been fine."

"That's not the point, you can't just leave like that." I backfired. He was inches in front of me down, looking down at me.

"Who cares now?" He said. He got closer and out him arm around my waist. I pulled away.

"Not me." I shot. I turned around and was in the same position we were in a second ago. This time his arm moved up my back and I closed my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, tired of fighting him. I had missed him, and I had waited too long for this. We kissed each other harder and harder, the waiting we had endured taking full impact. We broke apart breathless, our foreheads together as we looked at each other. His hands were locked around my waist, mine around his neck. That was when a tear rolled down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" His serious face back, only now filled with the same concern Stefan's was not hours ago.

"I'm with Stefan. I-I can't." I said before I became so worried about Stefan that I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Damon came in and rubbed my back as I leaned over the toilet. I washed my face and went back into my room with Damon.

"We can't tell him." I said, standing next to him.

"Whatever. That's not going to stop me, I'll be back." He said, running his hand softly over my cheek before smiling and disappearing out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Sorry this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to have to write out every detail of Elena decorating a float._

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I rubbed my forehead and went to the bathroom. Splashing my face with cold water I felt better. I got dressed and went to speak with everyone around town. I had to help build the founders day float.

Hours later I had finished working up to Caroline's expectations, and listening to Matt and Tyler's quarrels while I spent time decorating the float with Stefan. Damon was off to the sidelines, and waving at me while grinning. It was something you'd want to stare at, but with Stefan here I was more than a little distracted.

Caroline wasn't done with me yet though, I still had to scrunch up tissue paper for some final touches. Stefan had left earlier, leaving me to watch as Bonnie talked to Caroline like we used to.

I had another headache, but this time I couldn't stand it, so I walked to the convenient store. I walked through the door with the annoying bell into the cool store. I scoured the aisles for Tylenol and when I found it I turned towards the register to cash out when I saw something that caught my eye.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "How could I have been so stupid. I was so stupid." She said as tears ran down her face. She slid off the bed, a hand to her face. She picked up the box and looked at it again. It was positive. She began crying not just for her, but for all of the lives she's ruined. She sat on the floor for the next hour. Thinking about everything she's destroyed. What would Jenna say? What would Stefan think? What would Damon do?

She curled up on the floor and concentrated on the pieces of lint. Anything than what she had found out today. Elena couldn't have expected this. But she had seen that test on the shelf and she grabbed it shakily and payed for it. Now, later that night, she realized that maybe she shouldn't have picked it up. _But that wouldn't change anything_, she thought, _stupid, so stupid. _

"Elena? Are you okay?" She heard Jenna call up the stairs. She couldn't let her see her like this. She yelled through the door.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed." She said hesitantly. She knew that if Aunt Jenna came up she would confess everything. Even the father part. Anyone who found out was going to be pretty surprised to find out that it wasn't Stefan's baby, but his brother, Damon's.

"Alright, night Elena."

"Night Jenna." She said with a sigh. She opened her drawers and took out some comfortable shorts and a tank top to wear to bed and proceeded to turn on the shower.

The next day

A wave of nausea broke over her and she ran to the bathroom ._A great way to start a new day_, she thought bitterly as she brushed her teeth. She was done and ready when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello Elena." He said with his usual seductive smile. _Not gonna work this time_,she thought as she walked past him and turned the door knob to the hall. He was at her side, his arm over her, holding the door in place as he looked down at her.

"What did I do now?" He said. His voice almost filled with concern, but also containing his usual cockiness.

"Nothing." I muttered as I tried to shove past him. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face so that our eyes met. His forehead wrinkled in concern.

"I'm serious Elena, what's wrong?" He said still holding my head gently in place.

"Nothing Damon, I'm just tired from building the float with Caroline watching my every move yesterday." He didn't seem convinced, but he let me go. I had made my decision the night before. _I'll find a way to do this myself_, She thought as she walked out the door. No one was to know, especially Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _I love the comments guys!_

This was harder than I thought. It's summer, and until founders day she had nothing to do, which left people to come up to her all day and want to hang out or talk. She hoped that Stefan didn't notice anything was wrong with her. Except for the morning sickness she felt and looked fine. She walked around town, looking at people who were decorating for next weeks big event. She hadn't spoken to Uncle John since she had found out that he was her father.

Stefan had told her on the phone that morning, saying he was busy for most of the day and didn't want Damon to tell her crudely. She had a knot in her throat at the sound of Stefan's concern towards Damon's rash behavior. She had managed to say good bye before breaking down into hysterics. And Damon was no where to be found, which is where she wanted him at the moment. She kept walking and found herself at the library. She walked in and walked towards the computers. She didn't expect this, but she needed to start thinking through some things before it was too late. No one was around today so she began her research.

Adoption, a vampire baby? What were vampire babies like anyway. Were they normal with a craving for blood? No she couldn't do that to an innocent family. Next up, abortion. Would the doctors notice anything different? Would the baby still come out alive, even at a young stage? She put that idea aside for more research later. Keeping it? Too much drama, too much responsibility. Her whole world would be shattered if she kept it, but she set that idea aside as well. Maybe I could leave? It's my baby, it would be my responsibility to take care of it. Would I be able to handle it? She was startled by a shadow behind her. She clicked out of the abortion centers page and turned around. _He just couldn't stay missing could he_, she thought bitterly as she looked at Damon's hovering form.

"What are you doing here?" He said with his usual smirk. _Good, he hadn't seen her searches._

"None of your business Damon." She got up and walked towards the door. He grabbed her arm firmly, but gently and pulled her into an aisle. She was practically against the wooden bookshelf when he began to talk.

"Elena, you need to tell me what is wrong?" He looked at her with a longing gaze.

"Don't think you can compel me into telling you Damon. I still have the necklace and if it comes off I'll scream." She said as he leaned his head in closer. He pulled his arm around her neck and kissed her. They broke apart.

"I can't Damon, I'm w-with Stefan. We can't keep hurting him like this. I-I'm sorry." She said before running out of the library, silent tears running down her face. She sped down the front steps wiping her face.

For the rest of the day she didn't see him. It was dark by the time she began walking home. She was walking past a couple buildings when she saw something in the corner of her eye. There were men in the back of the parking lot. One streetlight to light up the wall behind them, she could see them through the space between the building. She walked slowly through the dark space with her hand on the cool brick. She was in the back of the building and saw one of the men on the ground. It was Damon. The man above him, or the vampire, sped off and came back with a stake. She ran forward.

"Please don't hurt him!" The man turned and was in front of her. He grabbed her neck. Then he was pulled backward and thrown to the ground. Damon was standing above him now breathing hard. He was over him and grabbed the man's shirt.

"Don't _ever _touch her!" He growled. "You made a big mistake." But the man was up again and they were fighting once more. She saw the stake to their right. She ran for it, but was knocked into a wall. She fell to the ground with a moan. She struggled to get up, but fell back down. She saw the stake still in place as the man tried to get Damon back on the ground.

She crawled forward and grabbed it. She was pushed over onto her back and she sucked in a breath. The man was above her, she looked over to find Damon on the ground a couple feet away. The man lunged towards her neck, but she lifted her arm. He was on her, the stake through him. His body over her. She pushed him off and ran to Damon. She knelt over him as he got up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. Are you hurt?" He asked, his hand on her cheek.

"I don't think so." She said as a sharp pain coursed through her stomach. She screamed out in pain as she held her stomach.

"What is it?" He said, helping her up.

"It hurts so bad." She cried. He picked her up and carried her as he ran back to the boarding house.


	6. Chapter 6

She was set down on the coach, moaning in pain. Stefan had heard and was there in a second.

"What happened? Elena are you okay?" He went over to her.

"There was a vampire and she was thrown around." Damon explained.

"I'm fine, I just need- aah!" She yelped as she arched her back. The pain was unbearable.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stefan said, holding her hand.

"I'll drive." Damon said as he headed for the door.

"No!" She cried. "Not the hospital, just get me some pain medication and I'll be fine."

"You should go to the hospital." Stefan said sternly.

"No, I can't. If you make me go I go alone!" She yelled at them. The pain had subsided for the moment. She sat up on the couch and yanked the keys from Damon's unsuspecting hand.

"No Elena. You can't go alone, that's not safe." Damon said, taking the keys back. She bent over again. He moved to her side, a hand on her back and side. Stefan came over to and helped her to sit back on the couch.

"If you don't let me go alone I'll stay here until the pain's gone. Whatever is wrong I don't want anyone with me." She said sharply.

"Let her go." Damon said.

"Damon, this is dangerous, she's hurt."

"I know that, but she's not staying here when something is wrong with her." Damon said. Elena walked past him and grabbed the keys once again.

"I'll be back later." She said slightly weak. She slammed the door behind her and went to the car.

At the doctors

She sat on the table waiting. The medicine had taken away the pain, but the doctor hadn't gotten back with any information yet and she was getting impatient. Then the door opened and she straightened up. The balding gray-haired doctor in the white coat had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked right away.

"Miss Gilbert?" He said as he sat in his chair.

"Yes?"

"Do you realize that you are pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She said softly, but she swore she felt someone listening. It must be her imagination, she was paranoid.

"You almost lost the baby in that fall of yours." He said. She had said she had fallen down the stairs.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked. She felt concerned and put a hand gently on her stomach and looked at it. She surprised herself at the action.

"You need to be more careful from now on, there is now a higher risk that you can lose it." He explained. She sighed. "We will run a few more tests to make sure your perfectly fine before you go." She kept her hand on her stomach.

"I'll be back in a second with some forms for you to fill out." He said before he left. Her hand still remained on her stomach. She looked down. She felt a protectiveness towards the little thing inside of her. She mentally crossed an option off her list.

"It's alright little baby. Your okay." She said as she softly rubbed her very small, clearly barely noticeable baby bump through her shirt.

An hour later she walked out of the hospital towards the car. She looked up and gasped.

"So the secrets out." Damon said leaning against the car with his arms crossed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _sorry about getting him in on it so soon, I wanted to wait, to really have the story grow, but I like how this turned out._

_Check out a video on you tube called "Damon& Elena / Everything" by skinnylush101. It has great Delena moments and the song everything by life house, which could be a song to represent this story. My computer doesn't really like to use some good video stuff so I don't have a nice video for this story. Like the moments where she leaned over on the side of the car and Damon rushed over, the kitchen scene where he was worried about her, and stuff like that. The kiss at the season finale! Even the scene where he held her after the pains (or car accident). And for future scenes in this story.. The blue dress she wore when she danced with Damon;) So hopefully these scenes I described will help you mentally picture the video I might have posted if it wasn't for this computer. Lol_

"Damon." She gasped. She was still shocked to see him here, not to mention pissed, when she had told him not to come! He looked her over slowly, now taking in the tiny baby bump that even a vampire could barely notice. He couldn't believe he hadn't in the first place.

"So you heard everything?" She said, staying on the other side of the parking lot.

"I heard enough." He said roughly. "How long have you known?"

"Damon I-"

"How long have you known?" Staying in his same position, surprisingly calm. His eyes were almost narrowed, his dark frame still leaning against the car. His anger, pain, and shock coming further to the surface.

"A little over a month." She said, her head down. She put her hand on her stomach and then took it off. Hoping he hadn't seen the gesture, but he had probably sensed it and what she had said in the hospital already. He looked back down at her stomach.

"Could you stop staring please." She said sharply. He didn't say anything, he just kept looking. He looked into her eyes and she almost dropped at the gaze filled with his emotions.

"I let you down." She said softly as she fell to the pavement in tears. He stood there, wanting to comfort her, but he didn't have the strength. In a flash he was gone. She looked up to see the car. She held her face in her hands as she cried.

The sun was glowing at an angle on the pavement lightly as she sat there. She just stared at the ground. Not wanting to move, not seeing the point of ever rising again. The father of her baby was gone, she wanted to keep it, but running away would just get her missing flyers posted all over every town in the state and further.

She arrived at her room to a Salvatore free space. She was relieved, but hten froze. What if he told Stefan? It couldn't be Stefan's baby, the timing was all wrong, and then he'd know she betrayed him. A tear slid down her face and she grimaced. _Stop crying, that seems like all you can do recently_, she thought. She flung the shower curtain open and got ready for a sleepless night.

Damon stood outside of her house, staring up at the window where he could hear her turning in her sleep. He wanted to smash things, but he also wanted to make things better. It wasn't Elena's fault. He heard what she had said in the hospital room, and it almost brought him to tears in that parking lot. She cared about the thing inside of her, whether it was part vampire, or just a regular baby. He himself softened at the thought of them as a family. But he knew that this baby could hurt her, even the possibility of that meant he didn't want it around.

Then his heart stopped, as stopped as his dead body had ever gotten. He heard a tiny sound, like the faint beat of a heart. It was so small, a feather dropping could've been louder. But he had heard it.

Before he knew it he was in her room, looking over her as she slept. Her body still for the moment. He put out a hand and softly stroked her cheek. The sound was a little louder now. He looked down at her stomach, and without knowledge of what he was doing, softly placed his hand on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena opened her eyes to a bright light. She sat up and looked over, her lamp was on. But I remember shutting it off? She thought as she shifted her eyes over the rest of the room. It was cool because of the air conditioner in the side window in the far corner. She could hear the soft hum. Then her eyes fell upon someone she didn't expect to see.

Damon was slumped over his crossed arms on her desk. She watched his sleeping form and smiled. It was cold in the room. His head shot up at her intake of breath. He looked at her through narrowed eyes and then, realizing it was her, he softened his gaze. He turned towards her and leaned his arms behind him on the desk. He sat there looking quite comfortable.

"Morning." He said with one of the smiles only Elena saw. He put a hand on the back of the chair and was at her bedside. "Sleep well?" He asked, pulling a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yah-h," She said, stuttering at the feel of his skin on hers. "What are you doing here? I thought you left." She said, shifting her gaze to the bedspread. He lifted her chin until their gaze was locked.

"I would never leave you." He said as his blue eyes pierced into hers.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, thinking back to when she had first said that after she had woken up in his bed. _Oh, how things have changed_, she thought.

"I know that this baby could be harmful." He said sternly, but calmly to her.

"No, I thought that before, but the only option I'm okay with is keeping it." She said, looking at him still as he put his arm back to his side.

"Well, then I'm going to have to go away again." He said.

"What?" She said worried. He sat down beside her on the bed.

"I need to find out what could happen when a human and vampire create.. A baby." He said, still getting used to the idea that he was going to be a dad, if that's how these pregnancies work.

"It's okay." She said, putting a hand on his arm, sensing his hesitation. He looked at her and leaned in. He hesitated. Was it still okay to do this? Then he felt her lips on his and he raised a hand to her hair. She kissed him back and he laid her head down on the pillow and broke the kiss. They were breathing heavily and smiling at each other. She didn't want this moment to end.

"What time do you have to leave?" She asked.

"Now, but I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise." He said giving her one more kiss goodbye. She laid there thinking about their future after he left. But she was stopped short. With Damon gone how would she break it to Stefan?

She had no idea when Damon would be back, and it would really help to have the father there. Although the alternative is Stefan trying to rip Damon's throat out. _Well, I guess I'm doing it alone_. She thought, getting dressed. She was still dating him and this would be the greatest pain she could ever give him. But it needed to be done, for everyone's sake. She walked out the door and out to her car.

She pulled into the boarding house, the crunch of gravel beneath the tires as she parked. She breathed in and out. Knocking on the door she hoped he wasn't hope.

"Hello Elena, come in." Stefan answered, grinning happily.

"Hi Stefan." She said trying her best to smile convincingly back at him. How was the doctors?

"I'm sorry I didn't come back, I had to rest. It went fine actually." She said, looking anywhere but in his eyes. She sipped the drink he brought out for her, hot tea.

She stood at the counter in the kitchen and took her cup and moved to the couch in the living room. Stefan followed and sat next to her.

"Are you alright? What did they say?" She didn't want to lie, but she didn't quite want to tell him just yet. She took another sip of her tea.

"He said I was fine, healthy." She said which wasn't exactly a lie.

"That's great. I missed you." He leaned in to kiss her, but the thought of his lips on hers sent an odd feeling through her, like she was betraying someone. It was Stefan who was betrayed in the first place though. She jumped off the couch.

"I can't do this. Stefan, I-I'm…."


	9. Chapter 9

"She's not feeling well." Damon said as he rushed through the door. He briskly walked over to Elena and grabbed her arm, moving her towards the stairs.

"Excuse me, I need Elena for a minute." He said as he pulled her gently up the stairs.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked serious. He still stood where he was before in the living room.

"I need to talk to Elena." He said simply as he continued to pull her towards his room. "Leave Stefan." She said before they were in his room. From what she could hear he had left, but only because she had said so. She sighed.

"Was he going to kiss you?" Damon asked, looking into her eyes as he stood there in a husked breath. He was slightly pacing back and forth.

"Yes, but I was just telling him about everything when you came in. So, what did you find? I thought you were going to be gone for a while?" She said. He looked at her while he paced, and then continued with what he came to say.

"There was only two cases of this particular situation before Elena. One of them the pregnancy was too much and the human ended up dying. And the second, gave me all the information I needed."

"Well you don't seem too worried so what is it? What did you find out?"

She asked, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. He stopped pacing and faced her. He pulled her to him by her waist.

"The pregnancy will be normal, but the child itself will take an ounce of your blood a day. From within your body. When it is born it will be a vampire. It may not be controllable Elena. You know what this means?" He asked, his forehead pressed to hers.

"No Damon, I don't care. We can't kill it, its our baby. We have to find a way for it to live like you do. Please." She looked into his eyes and grabbed her arms around him. She out her head on his chest and cried softly into his shirt.

"Shh Elena, it's alright, I don't want to kill it either. I'll do what I can to protect this baby." He said into her hair as he rubbed her back.

"I love you Damon." She said into his chest.

"I love you too Elena."

Stefan barged in, obviously having overheard everything. Elena pulled from Damon, tears that had just stopped began forming once more.

"Stefan." She began as she stepped forward.

"Elena, your.. Pregnant?" He looked right at her. He looked hurt. He looked angrily up at Damon. "You." He growled. "You did this to her. Your just like before Damon. Elena come with me, your not tied to him in any way." He said, still looking at Damon, but holding out a hand.

"Stefan, that's what I came here to tell you. But I know who I want to be with, and this pushed me in the direction I needed. I'm sorry Stefan, but I want to be with Damon."

Then Stefan lunged at Damon.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG__J It'll steal you. I don't know the artist. But watch the video on you tube by acmmproductions to this song. A Damon/Elena/Stefan video, and I love it. The song fits this chapter, cause I was watching (more listening really) the video over and over while writing this. _

Stefan was on top of Damon as he began punching him in the face. It was a hard blow to the face that got Damon in a rage. Damon slammed Stefan into the wall in a flash. Stefan then turned them around and pulled a stake from beneath the bed in one swift movement.

"Stefan no!" Elena cried as she raced towards them. She got in the way and gripped the cloth on his shoulders tightly in his hands. "Please no." But she was too late, the stake pierced through her stomach. She dropped to the floor with a cry of pain, her hands around the stake. Stefan froze, but didn't begin to move to her aid. Damon sat up with a grunt and leaned over her.

"You bastard." He growled, looking up at Stefan. He pulled the stake out with ease, careful not to cause more damage. His face has a cut on the left side of his forehead and strands of hair in his face. Elena had a growing stain of crimson color on the front of her shirt. Damon pulled his off and wrapped it around her waist and tied it in the back to stop the heavy flow of blood.

He carried her in a flash from the house. Stefan just stood there, an expression of anger mixed with pain.

"Damon." She moaned softly as she lay in his arms.

"Don't speak Elena. Your going to be alright." He told her.

Damon arrived at the hospital and walked into the emergency room doors. A minute later she was laying on a stretcher being wheeled away. Damon held her hand tightly. He never wanted to let go, ever. He looked down at the blood, a wave of hunger passed through him, but the pain of losing both of them took over.

"Your going to be alright Elena." He said, more to himself than to her. The doctors told him to stay behind. He wanted to dig his nails into their necks and tell them he wasn't leaving her, but that wouldn't help her. It would only make things worse.

He waited, and waited, and waited. He could hear her silence after the medicine was in her bloodstream, but not much more than that. The water was on for the cleaning of the tools. He moved around the waiting room, sitting, lounging, pacing, standing, and thinking. He thought about the many torture techniques he could use before he killed Stefan. But he was suddenly calmed as he sat there with a sudden daydream of what their future could've been.

_He was in a bright field, with tree's, a small pond, a hammock, long white lawn chairs, and bright green grass. _

"_Daddy." A young girl, no more than five, said. He leaned down to her and said. _

"_Who?", he asked. She responded. "You silly." And then she giggled. _

"_Hold me. Please" In her little voice. "He tripped me this morning." She tattled._

"_Who's He?" He said. _

"_My big brother." She answered. She didn't seem to mind the questions. Then a dark haired boy came out from behind the tan house with the wraparound white porch, holding a bat and a snake._

"_Hey Dad, can I hit it with the bat?" He asked, he looked very similar to Damon himself. _

"_Umm." He didn't know what to say._

"_Put it down." A not much older Elena said, coming from the house, "I told you about that before." She walked towards Damon. Then he realized, she was a vampire._

Damon woke from his daydream to a doctor standing next to him.

"Is she ok?" He asked, standing.

"She will need some rest, but aside from that she's fine. She got seven stitches in her abdomen, and the baby needs the fluids we are providing through the IV's." He sighed.

"Can I see her?" He asked. He took in the information, immediately relieved to see they were both okay.

"Yes, you may see her now." The doctor walked away, and he moved quickly towards the room. He moved in to see her laying in the nightgown on the bed. He moved to the side of the bed and moved the hair from her face. He sat in the chair and watched her rest for the next couple hours.

A couple hours later Stefan walked in and Damon stood tensed. He glared at him.

"A little more public than I wanted, but I could easily kill you right here and now. Just don't wake her up." Damon said.

"Damon stop! Elena is confused because of her condition. I'm deeply concerned about what I did today and terribly sorry. She doesn't know what she wants."

"And you do. Leave. Now. You don't belong here, she is mine. She loves me, not you. Stop pretending that you are still in love." Damon said angrily.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of having her." Stefan said before walking out.

A couple hours later

Elena woke to find Damon's head resting near her hand, which he held firmly in his. His head was on the white bed with his hair messily thrown about. She giggled silently. He was so cute when he was asleep, he was pretty hot awake too though. She moved her hand over his head and combed her fingers through his hair.

His infamous smirk appeared. "Good Morning, beautiful." He said as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Good Morning Princess." Elena replied back as her hand fell softly back to the mattress. Damon leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked serious again.

"Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"Why wouldn't I be."

"Just checking."

He moved so that his head was on the pillow next to hers and he was laying on his side on the side of the bed with her. He moved the hair away from her face gently and she blushed. He looked down at her nightgown.

"Damon, we need to know everything about what's going to happen within the eight months and after. Did you tell me everything about the baby and the pregnancy?" She asked innocently.

"What I told you already are the basic facts. Because it is taking your blood daily, I will be giving you mine. No exceptions, it's not safe for you Elena." He explained. She listened and watched as he spoke silently.

"So what about growing and acting like a normal child?" She asked.

"It will grow and act like a normal child, it's vampire senses will not start growing to it's fullest until it's around ten years old. It will still have the increased senses, but not as strong as a newly turned vampire."

"So it's a growing vampire?"

"Yes, but if it's bitten by it's mother, it will be fine." He said looking at her.

"Yes, but isn't that strange. A human having to bite and drink their vampire child's blood." She asked. Her young face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Elena, You'll have to be a vampire in order for it to work effectively." She could tell by his facial expression that he was in pain because of the information, and that he didn't want it to happen.

"Oh." She said simply. Silence.

"So it'll live a normal life." She said looking into his eyes. She could see many conflicting emotions in his eyes. One was relief, but she could also see hurt, but it was gone before she read into it.

"Yes, except for the blood. Without it the baby will die." He held her hand tightly. She nestled her head into his neck and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN FOREVER! _

Elena woke up two days later, resting in Damon's bed. He explained to her that he had called her aunt and told her that she needed to rest and that he would take care of her.

"Damon." She called. He was in in seconds. "Lay down. It's boring just laying here all day." She smiled. He smirked at her and laid down next to her.

"Elena, you know you need your rest. Are you weak, do you feel like you need blood again?" He asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine." She said. She fell asleep on his chest silently.

"I love you Elena." He whispered into her hair. Stefan watched from outside the window in anger.

3 months later

Elena's stomach had grown to an average sized bump. She walked around fine, but had to wear sweatshirts when she went out.

"Damon. I don't want to hide it anymore. I'm going to tell her today." She told him. She had been saying that almost everyday for the past month, but she looked more serious today.

"Ok, I'll drive you." he said as he walked towards her. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "God Elena." He said as he looked down at her. "I love you so much. I never knew it was possible to love someone this much." He whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"Damon, I love you more than anything. Sure I've been in love before, but never like this. The first time it was nice, but this is THE time. With you. If it wasn't for this baby I don't think I'd ever have the courage to admit it, even to myself." She whispered the last part, looking back into his eyes. Her arms were around his neck, but then he backed up. He stood there looking at her before moving. He bent down on one knee.

"Elena, will you marry me?" He asked her.

_A/N: sorry this is so short. _


End file.
